Por Siempre y Para Siempre
by MissAline
Summary: Un sueño, un sueño que se convierte en realidad, dos personas que habían estado separadas por tanto tiempo, al fin han sido unidas, por siempre y para siempre.     Personajes de SM, pero la trama es totalmente mía.
1. Chapter 1

Por siempre y para siempre.

Luego de tanto tiempo _separados por la distancia_, al fin el destino los une, convirtiéndolos en una sola persona, _unidos y jamás separados_. Por siempre y para siempre, un amor más allá de la _amistad_ que tuvieron, y se convirtió en _un amor eterno, algo_ _por siempre._

Cap. 1 "_Preparaciones_"

28 de diciembre a las 10:29 a.m. Se supone estaría conectada como siempre a esa hora, esperando o conversando con Emmett, mi novio. Ya llevábamos bastante de conocernos, a su lado había logrado alcanzar varias de las metas que me había propuesto, una de ellas, tener el valor de decirle a mi madre que tenía un novio y deseaba conocerlo en personas, no fue fácil al principio por el miedo que tenía a su rechazo y que quisiera alejarme de él, aun más cuando lo necesito en mi vida, hasta para respirar. No sabía cuan malo o bueno podría significar eso en mi vida, pero era la más viva realidad, lo necesitaba y sabía que él a mí.

Emmett sabía que hoy no estaría conectada, le había dicho que tenía un viaje y regresaría solo al día siguiente; error, si tenía un viaje pero no regresaría al día siguiente. Iría a su país, Argentina pero él no lo sabía su hermana y sus padres si, quienes me ayudaron a darle la sorpresa, alguna vez debería ser yo quien lo hiciera, y no él este año las cosas cambiaría, para mejor, mucho mejor.

Tuve casi toda la semana ocupada, entre comprar ropa, aunque fuera lo que más tedioso que hacía, tenía que hacerlo, no iba a verlo con ropas gastadas, necesitaba variedad y otros accesorios.

Mi padre fue quien me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abiertas. En Venezuela, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados con el cielo azul celeste cubriéndolo siempre, y ese característico calor que nos brindaba mi país, usaba una de mis blusas favoritas, un color gris junto con unos jeans ajustados, y mi abrigo en mi brazo; un gesto de despedida, y a mi lado el equipaje, impermeable y color negro con detalles rojos a los bordes.

Bella… - Llamo mi padre haciendo me volteará hacía ella unos segundos – Cuídate, ¿sí?

Asentí en respuesta, dando un enorme suspiro, me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza – Cuida a mamá y a mi hermana. – Murmuré. Extrañaría a Raneé y Rosalie.

Me abrazo con fuerza por más de un minutos, luego, subí al avión y él se fue.

Para llegar a Argentina, tenía un vuelvo de más o menos tres horas y media de Venezuela a Buenos Aires, de allí una hora más a Córdoba, en avioneta, para luego tomar un colectivo que me dejaría en el pueblo donde vivía Emmett, era frío aun más cuando estábamos en diciembre, la época era más fría.

Al llegar a su pueblo, su padre Carlisle junto con su hermana mi nueva cómplice, su nombre era Alice más joven que Emmett por pocos años, luego le seguía Jasper el hermano más pequeño de la familia. Emmett solía tener mejor relación con Jasper, ya por ser hombre los dos, aunque ninguna se igualaba a la relación que tenía como su madre, Esme; una mujer más cariñosa, amable que podrías conocer, con ese lado maternal que siempre llevará y es algo ya característico en ella, aun por su pasado algo fuerte, ella me comprendía como nadie más podría hacerlo, algo que valoraba tener, y agradecía tanto por haber criado a Emmett.

Carlisle había mandado hacer unos encargos a Emmett, quien no tenía idea alguna de lo que ocurría, o lo que iba a suceder. Miré por las ventanillas del auto, estaban cerradas por la humedad, y el frío que hacía, jugaba con mis manos, nerviosa bajando sutilmente mi cabeza repetidas veces, al mismo tiempo que buscaba controlar mi respiración. El paisaje era hermosa, por supuesto, no podía negarlo, todo color verde; árboles, troncos cubiertos de musgo, las hojas que desprendían de los mismo cubriendo el suelo, además del helecho que también lo cubría, además del aire que traspasaba las hojas y ramas de aquel bosque, era verdoso, planeta alienígena debería llamarlo.

Al fin habíamos llegado a su casa, Emmett por lo que según había dicho Alice no había llegado a la casa, pero eso no evito el hecho de que mis nervios aumentará, era tarde casi las nueve de la noche, allí estacionados frente a su casa, donde pasaría algunos días, tal vez semanas o menes aun no lo sabía todo dependería de cómo iban los días a su lado, y cuál sería su reacción. Bajamos del auto, encontrándonos con Esme y Jasper, quienes nos apresuraron, pues Emmett ya venía en camino, y algo de mal humor, nos advirtió Esme.

Sabía el por qué de su mal humor, no había estado con él, conversando como de costumbre y eso lo atormentaba pero tenía una razón bastante fuerte para no haberlo hecho, ahora no necesitaba de una pantalla, una laptop, o un móvil para hablar con él, ahora podría hacerlo al mismo tiempo que podría sentir sus brazos rodearme por primera vez. ¿Qué sentiré en ese momento? Deseaba y anhelaba saberlo.

Tomé mi equipaje, pero Carlisle me ayudo a llevar dentro de la casa, al estar dentro logramos acomodarnos, aunque claro me sentía incomoda, lo necesitaba a él, todo era nuevo para mí, aun más cuando Jasper hacía tantas preguntas algo que me ponía aun más nerviosa, sólo lograba ruborizarme, por completo hasta hice reír a Carlisle, por las palabras que su hijo, mi pequeño cuñado decía, el sonrojo que causaba en mí era típico de la familia Cullen, aun más cuando era Emmett quien lo lograba.

Esme llamo a Emmett para saber por dónde venía, le aviso llegaría algo tarde por lo que – tranquilizo – a su madre, quien ya se había preocupado por él, además de extrañarlo algo que era obvio.

Esme me ayudo a llevar mis cosas a mi nueva habitación, ayudándome a desempacar sin prisa alguna, sólo las cosas necesarias para esta noche y la siguiente. Me tomé una ducha, y me coloque algo más abrigado, una sudadera junto con unos jeans holgados, bajé las escaleras y allí estaba, había llegado justo cuando me estaba duchando, Alice se acerco avisarme y sentí como mi corazón deseaba salir de mi pecho, miré su espalda perfectamente contorneada por su remera de rayas, acentuando cada parte de su torso, estaba de espaldas a mí, conversando con su madre._ Puedo hacerlo, _me anime, pero aun seguía paralizada de la emoción, aferrada a mi mano al hierro de la escalera. _Oh vamos Bella, hazlo es Emmett, no va a morderte._

Emmett, voltea… - Sugirió Esme y él lo hizo, volteo con su ceño fruncido, esto no parecía real, todo parecía un sueño, pero era real. Emmett sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez nos mirábamos a los ojos, frente a frente. Los ojos de Emmett era increíblemente tiernos, además de estar llenos de sorpresa y alegría, cruzo como bala la sala, acercándose a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos aferrándose a mí con una increíble fuerza, no dude en hacerlo también y cerré mis ojos hundiendo por primera vez mi rostro en su pecho, miles de sensaciones me invadieron, haciendo vibrar cada célula de mi cuerpo, clavaba mis dedos en su espalda, suplicando porque no se alejará, no ahora que podía tenerlo en mis brazos y hundirme en su pecho.

Bella… - Pronuncio por primera vez mi nombre entre sus labios, haciéndome estremecer cada partícula de mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, al tiempo que tomaba mí rostro entre sus manos para mirar nuevamente a mis ojos, un estremecimiento recorrió nuevamente mi cuerpo ante esa caricia, su piel la sentía, al fin luego de tanto desearla. – Estas aquí… - Al fin rompió el silencio, aferrando sus brazos a un más entorno a mi cintura, levantándome del suelo para hacerme dar vueltas con él, reí ruborizándome, llegando a ese color carmesí en mis mejillas.

Y no me iré. – Prometí mirando sus ojos, luego de que me bajo cuidadosamente al suelo, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y demasiado valiosa.

Eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás, me rehusó a perderte o te vayas, te secuestraré si es posible para mantenerte a mi lado. ¡Bella estas aquí! – Grito con emoción entre sus ojos color esmeralda, me hacía sonreí aun cuando sólo los viera por una foto, ahora podía sentir su felicidad, su felicidad era la mía.

Ya me conoces Emmett, estoy aquí, y lo que burdamente traducido significa, que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti. – Hice una mueca, y luego reí hundiéndome de nuevo en su cuello, inhalando profundamente su perfume. Memorizándolo a fuego en mi memoria. Levanté de nuevo mi mirada hacía sus ojos.

Lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyo su mejilla contra la mía, la sangre me hervía bajo la piel, quemándome la misma al tiempo que mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo por la sorpresa de su acto.


	2. Chapter 2

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cap. Bajo la luna llena.

Había pasado una semana luego del reencuentro, su familia me había tratado de una maravillosa forma, era tan agradable saber que aparte de mi familia también podía con los Cullen's, con quien más conversaba era la madre de Emmett, Esme. Era muy maternal, y le había comentado acerca de si en un futuro Emmett y yo nos casáramos, le pediría consejos para cuidar a nuestros hijos, sus futuros nietos.

En sus ojos se notaba el brillo que contenían, en cierta forma ella ya me veía como su futura nuera, ella sabía que jamás abandonaría a su hijo, no podría, y no quería hacerlo. Ella tenía esa idea que yo sería capaz de ponerme frente a una bala para salvar a Emmett, y en cierto modo era cierto, por él soy capaz de todo.

Mi familia, todos sabían de Emmett, excepto por mi madre a quien –siempre tuve miedo- de decirle que lo había conocido por internet, ella no creía en esas cosas, pero tuve que serle sincera, Emmett me dio las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo y lograrlo, a partir de ese día – de confesiones – mi relación con mi madre había mejorado, al fin se había convertido en la amigo que siempre necesite, mi consejera.

Emmett siempre estuvo conmigo desde mis 16 años, y ahora tengo 23 y aun seguimos juntos pasamos momentos difíciles, pues la universidad nos mantenía ocupados y hablábamos poco en las noches, así que decidí que ya no deseaba eso, quería verlo, tenerlo, abrazarlo, estar con él, y besarlo y más, mucho más. Y lo hice, _no resistí más el estar lejos de él_.

Esa noche había luna llena, no era un día especial ni nada pero quise prepararle algo a Emmett, le pedí a su madre un poco de ayuda en el presupuesto de las compras y buscar un lugar donde podría pasar tiempo a su lado, quería disfrutar cada segundo a su lado, ahora que estaba con él no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, de darle todo lo que tengo, entregarle mi amor, en todas las formas posibles, entregarle mi alma ser su amor inmortal. Nuestro _por siempre y para siempre._

La decoración la hicimos horas antes de que llegará de su trabajo, hace poco había comenzado, ambos trabajábamos ahora ¿Quién diría que desde nuestra adolescencia estaríamos juntos, superando cada obstáculo? Yo lo dije, y seguiré diciéndolo siempre, con él puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga, él me da fuerza, y me hace débil al mismo tiempo, necesito de él para seguir respirando. Él me lo da todo con sólo respirar. Creo en el destino, en el tiempo que hizo valer la pena cada segundo que espere su amor, cada momento que pasamos en un pasado, nuestro futuro mejoro así como nuestro presente.

Al tener todo organizado, las hermosas flores blancas colgando en forma de guirnaldas pendiendo de largos y vaporosos lazos, sobre aquellas ramas y troncos, el suelo cubierto por pétalos de rosas blancas y rosadas, dejando un camino de velas hasta el lugar donde estaba la pequeña carpa donde estaríamos juntos esa noche, sabía que Emmett amaba tanto como yo ver la luna, aun más en estas épocas cuando estaba en su plena forma y resplandor, brillando como jamás lo había hecho.

Organicé junto con su madre y hermana la comida, yo aparte compré un poco de chocolate con fresas, él sabía cuan adicta al chocolate era, sabía cómo sería su expresión al saber que no pude resistir comprar chocolate. Era mi amante en realidad y el compartía eso conmigo, así como la vida, nuestra vida juntos.

Llego como era habitual, a las 7 de la noche, junto con su padre quien ya tenía una mejor relación, así como sus padres ya no deseaban separarse, como le dije siempre – dale tiempo al tiempo – todo mejorará. Y así fue, todo mejoro para todos, al fin la tormenta se había ido, ahora la luz era la que estaba y la única que seguiría aquí iluminándonos.

Saludo a su familia, y casi desesperado me comenzó a buscar, escuché la tierna risa de su madre y le dijo donde estaba, y todo lo que pude ver fue su rostro, llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban en todo su esplendor esmeralda y su rostro perfecto parecía casi sorprendido por la profundidad de su emoción. Y entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me hizo quitar el aliento, se acerco a mí con su sonrisa torcida, y rodeo con firmeza mi cintura mirándome aun a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos olvidándome hasta de respirar.

Me alcé sobre la puntas de los pies extendiendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con ternura, con adoración, y olvidé todo, hasta que existía un mundo, si existía pero sólo era el nuestro, donde sólo existíamos nosotros, y nuestro amor tan intenso como nuestros latidos del corazón. Él comenzó el beso, él tuvo que terminarlo, más pronto de lo que en realidad deseaba, no quería apartarme de sus labios, de la suavidad de ellos, de su sabor a miel, frambuesa, caramelo, dulces y ese sabor tan embriagante que me hacía necesitarlos a cada segundos.

¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó al fin y sonreí con adoración recostando mi cabeza en su cuello, abrazándome a él aun, colgándome de su cuello. Me hizo un leve puchero, por lo que cada expresión de mi rostro se enterneció al mirarlo de esa manera, amaba aun más cuando me miraba de esa manera.

Una noche para sólo nosotros dos, bajo la luna llena. – Murmuré mirando sus ojos color esmeralda, esta noche brillaban más de lo habitual, aun más cada vez que estábamos juntos, ladeo su rostro mirándome y me tomo en brazos dando vueltas, levantándome del suelo haciéndome estallar a carcajadas, esta noche el campo sería testigo de nuestro profundo amor, el único cómplice que estaría de nuestro lado.

Cerré mis ojos y hundí mi rostro en su cuello con una sonrisa formada en la comisura de mis labios, y sabía que él tenía la sonrisa, la misma felicidad que me llenaba, también a él.

Pasamos la noche entre risas, besos, abrazos, sueños, planes además de comer obviamente, él le divertía la idea de llenar mi rostro en chocolate para luego quitar cada parte con sus labios. Me recostó contra su pecho, dejando mi espalda contra el mismo mirando la luna en todo su magnífico esplendor, jugábamos con nuestras manos, cada segundo un beso nuevo nos dábamos, hasta un momento el beso se volvió intenso, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, rodeándola con intensidad, acercándome más a su cuerpo, voltee el mío quedando de rodillas frente a él, nos fuimos recostando en la colchoneta que teníamos para esa noche, nos cubrió con la frazada y el beso continuo, aun más intenso, nuestros cuerpos de unían, aun vestidos deseábamos uno del otro con intensidad, pero no lo hicimos, esa noche no estuvimos juntos como pareja, ambos decidimos aguardar un poco de tiempo, deseábamos fuera especial, y el que tuviera ese detalle conmigo me hizo amarlo aun más. ¿Era posible? Sí, lo era.

Nos dormimos abrazados, mirando la luna, soñando con un futuro aun más perfecto, sabíamos que la perfección no existía en este mundo, pero a nuestro parecer uno para el otro era completamente perfecto, éramos nuestro complemento, éramos nuestra necesidad, nuestra vida, ÉL era mi vida, y YO era la suya. Y lo seguiríamos siendo.

Por siempre y para siempre.

Esta historia no tiene drama, absolutamente nada de drama, es una perfecta historia de amor algo que siempre desee hacer y al fin puedo, espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Gracias por los reviews, espero más, tendrá los míos por supuesto.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cap. 3. "Proposición"

_Emmett: Ni un momento, ni la eternidad. Esto va más allá_

_Bella: Ahora estoy pensando en ti, pensando en nunca más dejarte ir._

Emmett PVO.

Había pasado sólo 6 meses de que Bella había llegado a mi casa, de que al fin habíamos estado juntos, el primer beso, el primer abrazo, el primer murmullo, el primer _"Te amo"_ escuchado de sus labios mientras la miraba a sus ojos chocolates.

Esa tarde aproveché ella no estaba, había salido con mi madre y hermanos iban a comprar algunos accesorios para la casa, estábamos remodelando algunas cosas, como la cortina de la sala, Alice siempre quería hacer algo con esas decoraciones y Esme la ayudaba como siempre, amaba ser esposa, madre y ama de casa.

Fui a nuestro lugar favorito organizándolo un poco, decorándolo. Ok sí, lo admito no tengo buen gusto, no soy una chica pero sé que ella merecía cada detalle que yo pudiera darle, merecía esto y mucho más y agradecía que me hubiera escogido a mí para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, protegerla, y hacerla sentir como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Había comprando un anillo de compromiso, no quería perder más tiempo, quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, quería fuera mi esposa, darle todo y mucho más y los nervios que tenían no me ayudaban en lo absoluto, no sabía cómo hacerlo, o que decirle en ese momentos, nervios, desesperación, intriga, miedo, y muchos sentimientos más en aquel momento me llenaban.

Las emociones aumentaron aun más cuando la escuché llegar con mi familia, le había dejado una pequeña nota en nuestra habitación, esperando verla pronto para tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, besarla, y no dejarla ir.

No tardo más de 15 minutos en bajar, y encaminarse a nuestro lugar, el que habíamos bautizado como nuestro pequeño escondite de amor. Al verla allí de pie, a solo pocos metros lejos de mí, me hizo suspirar, su sonrisa me hizo sonreír, sus ojos me hizo ver la realidad de nuestro amor, y que esto iba más allá de todo.

Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa ladeada en mis labios, y aun más la suya en forma de pétalos de un color rosa suave, sus ojos chocolates intenso me miraban a los ojos y luego a mis labios.

Tomé su mano y deposité un beso en el dorso de la misma, respirando hondo su perfume, una mezcla de Jazmín, rosas, miel, caramelo, dulce. Mi dulce de felicidad. – Estás hermosa… - Susurré rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, acercándola a mi pecho, su mano se deposito en mi pecho, mientras la otra rodeaba mi nuca acercando mi rostro al suya. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante mis palabras, y sonreí jugando con mi nariz allí y luego bajando con mis labios rozando la piel de los suyos.

¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó. Por supuesto la curiosidad le ganaba, siempre había sido curiosa, y no se quedaba quieta hasta saber que hacía, el por qué, y el cómo de las cosas. Amaba eso de ella.

¿Y por qué pretendes te diré? – Dije divertido mirándola cruzarse de brazos como una niña pequeña, MI niña pequeña.

Porque no querrás dejé de besarte, ¿O sí? - Pregunto, conocía mi punto débil, no deseaba estar lejos de sus labios. Me ahora que los tenía.

No, no deseo dejar de besarte. – Confesé y la atraje a mí de nuevo, de un suave empujón, haciendo su pecho chocará al mío, y escuchar su risa, una dulce melodía que se hacía sonar en el espacio haciendo que el canto de los pájaros fuera molesto en comparación con su risa. – No sabes cuánto amo escucharte reír. – Murmuré y ella llevo su mano a mi rostro, amoldándola al mismo.

Tú me haces sonreír. – Confesó y se coloco de puntillas acercándose a mi rostro, sus labios cuando rozaron los míos un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo mis manos se aferrarán a su cintura.

Te amo. – Murmuré.

Te amo. – Continúo ella.

Fue un beso dulce y apasionado, lento y lleno de amor. Ella se separo, miro fijamente mis ojos esmeralda que brillan de emoción, ternura y pasión. Sonríe pícaramente cuando le enrede los dedos en su cabello y la acerque a mí para darle un beso dulce en la frente, un _Te amaré por siempre_ gesticule y un apoyo que me llena de esperanza. El beso continúo, hasta que la necesidad de unir nuestros labios se hizo más fuerte, comenzamos a acercarnos mas y mas, podía sentir su aliento, de un momento a otro nuestros labios se unieron, estos parecían estar hechos los unos para los otros, comenzó a moverlos sobre los míos, esos labios que tanto había añorado probar y que ahora bebía de ellos, le respondí el beso, un beso tierno que a los pocos instantes se fue haciendo más exigente, con más pasión y urgencia.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y respiré hondo alejándose de sus labios un momento, y allí decidí era hora de hacerlo no esperaría más, deseaba casarme con ella. Tomé sus manos, y me arrodille frente a ella, en ese momento mi pequeña hermana salió y escuché su grito de emoción llamando a los demás, pero eso no me importo, nada más me importaba si ella estaba a mi lado, ella lograba calmarme, me hacía sentir más de lo que llegue a imaginar, y aunque pensaba que yo le daba poco, ella siempre sabía que decirme, y como dejarme tranquilo, a veces mi mente me jugaba malos ratos pero ella sabía qué hacer para dejarme tranquilo y sentirme feliz, en ese momento, era el momento perfecto.

Isabella Swan, prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, hacerte feliz, darte lo que realmente merece una mujer como tú, me harías el honor de… - Tomé un respiro y ella presiono mis manos, aunque se notaba como temblaba de los nervios por la sorpresa que le daba. - ¿Casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres comenzar un _Por siempre _a mi lado? – Pregunté mirando sus ojos mientras mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho ante los nervios y el silencio, que estaba durando más de lo que esperada, torturándome la espera de su respuesta. Una respuesta que podría hacerme feliz o no.

Sí. – Murmuró ella y sonrió con emoción presionando mis manos con fuerza. – Emmett sí, sí quiero casarme contigo. – Repitió varias veces para calmarme hasta balancearse sobre mí, y buscar mis labios. El beso lo comenzó ella, fue suave, lleno de amor, un amor eterno, un amor duradero y tan real como nuestras vidas, algo tan real pero tan mágico al mismo tiempo. En ese momento…no existía nadie más, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, sólo un mundo, nuestro mundo. Sólo existíamos ella y yo.

Chicas, espero les guste, a mi me ha fascinado. Les agradezco a todas por sus reviws y el que les guste mis historias, a todas aquellas que están en anonimato, pero sé que están allí leyendo mis historias. Gracias! Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicas, de nuevo aquí estoy con un nuevo cápitulo, en este encontraran algunas frases de Edward y Bella, algo parecido a "Amanecer" pero no lo es, espero lo disfruten. Besos, y gracias por los reviews. Gracias lectoras!_

_Por siempre y Para siempre._

_Ca. 4 "1 día para la boda"_

Bella PVO.

Una semana después del compromiso, la gran sorpresa que me dio Emmett esa tarde, casi en el crepúsculo de ese día, habíamos llamado a mi familia para decirles de la boda, tenía miedo de que mi madre no deseará venir, y quisiera alejarme de él, pero no fue todo lo contario, se emocionó por la noticia, al igual que mi hermana Rosalie, y mi padre. Luego de eso no tardaron en venir a Argentina, ¿Viviríamos todos en una misma casa? Algo extraño, pero si, ¿Incomodo? Demasiado, pero no me asustaba, todo era porque Emmett y yo, al fin nos uniríamos en matrimonio algo que desde mis 17 años he deseado con él, y créanme, vale la pena esperar a quien amas.

Emmett y yo habíamos salido esa tarde juntos, a un pequeño pueblo, él quería mostrarme cada hermoso lugar de aquel país, en el que viviría a su lado, tanto como duren nuestras vidas, deseamos comenzar con un _siempre. _

Se comenzaba hacer de noche, el crepúsculo se extendía por toda la capa del cielo, ese tono rojizo y naranja brindaban un toque romántico al momento, miré a Emmett de reojo y sonreí estando a su lado, dejando su brazo rodeará mi cuerpo, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando el mar y el sol ocultarse al horizonte.

Aun estas a tiempo de huir. – Bromeé, golpee su hombro y reí negando con la cabeza.

Eso jamás sucedería, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente si eso piensas. – Murmuró con diversión, pero a la vez seguro de sus palabras. - ¿Acaso lo estas considerando? – Pregunto algo asustada, pero sin demostrárselo, aunque podría notarlo.

No… - Reí con diversión, presionando más mi mano entorno a su camisa blanca. – He esperado toda mi vida para casarme contigo.

Pero… - Continúo, mirándome. - ¡Pero…! – Insistió.

No te he dicho todo de mí… - Confesé.

¡Qué! – Preguntó con su ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué eres virgen? – Se burló.

Además de eso… - Suspiré – Tengo miedo a perderte, que jamás vuelvas a mí, que algún día dejes de ser mío, que cuando caiga no estés allí para ayudarme a levantarme… - Iba a continuar pero no me permitió hacerlo, me callo con sus labios rápidamente acercándome a su pecho, ocultándome en el mismo.

Bella, sé que puedo hacer esto, que estaremos juntos y jamás me iré de tu lado y te diré por qué. – Comenzó hablar mientras me aferraba a su camisa, humedeciéndola con algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas. – Porque no conozco a una mujer como tú, una mujer luchadora, fuerte, sincera, optimista, leal, deseo que dentro de un año siga viendo a esa mujer conmigo, a mi lado, y tal vez con algunos hijos – Bromeó él un momento, y sonreí ruborizada contra su pecho, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. – Bella, no deseo más nada en el mundo, que pasar mi vida contigo, un por siempre y para siempre MI Bella, siempre serás mi Bella. – Murmuré abrazándome con fuerza y suspiré tranquila. – Te amo mi Bella, tan hermosa y tan frágil. – Susurro.

Te amo Emmett, siempre has sido, eres y serás mi Emmett. – Susurré contra la piel cálida de su cuello, y suspiré suavemente acariciando su mano, la cual entrelazamos uno al otro. – _Tú eres mi futuro, y ahora mi presente._

Luego de que anocheció al fin, regresamos a casa, la familia había preparado una cena, "último día de solteros", yo no desees hacer nada, les prohibí a Alice y Tanya la mejor amiga de Emmett, que no me hicieran nada de eso, dejar de ser soltera era lo que más deseaba, no me despediría de algo como eso, me agradaba ya no serlo, y pertenecerle a alguien, además estas cosas fueron diseñadas para quienes se entristecen, yo deseaba dejar eso a mi espalda.

Edward él mejor amigo de Emmett y otros amigos de ellos, iban a hacerle despedidas de solteros, Emmett no deseaba ir pero sus amigos habían insistido, odiaba Edward alejará a Emmett de mí, justo la noche antes de nuestra boda, pero lo tendría para mi sola en la luna de miel. Por lo que no reproché nada, aunque siempre le hice pucheros durante el camino.

Hicimos el camino algo más largo, deseábamos tener algo más de tiempo juntos aunque fuera unos minutos más. Al llegar a casa de sus padres, sus amigos lo estaban esperando para irse, me dio un beso y sonreí.

Edward más te vale cuidarlo. – Le advertí.

No te preocupes Bella, lo traeré temprano a casa estará a tiempo para mañana. – Murmuró divertido y sonreí negando con la cabeza, mirando a Emmett.

Me quedé con mis padres, hermana, Alice, Jasper y los padres de mi futuro esposo, cenamos y conversamos hasta que casi en orden me mandan a descansar, luego de empacar todo para el día siguiente, Emmett había planeado algo pero jamás quiso decirme que era, siempre decía "_Las sorpresas no se dicen, sino dejan de ser sorpresas". _Odiaba dijera eso, me hacía esperar.

Me tomé una ducha tranquila, y me recosté descansando al fin, mañana sería el gran día, el más añorado.


End file.
